Shattered (episode)
A temporal distortion shifts sections of Voyager into different timeframes, and only Chakotay can restore the ship to normal. Summary While Chakotay and the Captain enjoy a dinner in the Captain's quarters, Voyager encounters a temporal anomaly. Chakotay quickly runs down to engineering while the Captain gets to the bridge. In engineering, Chakotay tries to prevent a warp core breach, but a surge of temporal energy travels through the core, and hits him. He is quickly transported to sickbay showing signs of progeria in various organs of his body and a strange occurance of other organs being that of a child. The Doctor develops a treatment for his condition, and Chakotay heads off to the bridge to find the Captain after the doctor informs him he cannot contact anyone else, although Chakotay is puzzled by the Doctor's sudden ignorance of his mobile emitter. Once in the turbolift a strange wave of light sweeps from above as the lift rises to the bridge. Then when Chakotay arrives on the bridge, he is stared at and Janeway acts as if she doesent't know him. The Captain's hair is much like that of when Voyager arrives in the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay is escorted by security into Janeway's ready room, where she informs him that Voyager is on its way after the maquis in the badlands, and that Chakotay is her primary target. He is taken to the brig, but the officers with him vanish as they go down in the turbolift, and he arrives in Engineering during the Kazon takeover of Voyager by Seska. Chakotay manages to escape through another distortion and flees to Sickbay, where he realises that the Doctor's treatment allows him to pass through the time distortions. With this in mind, Chakotay takes a hypospray with the serum in it and heads back to the bridge, where he confronts the past Janeway once more. Chakotay tells her that an anomaly has hit the ship in the future causing him to shift into the past. Janeway tells him that a crewmember walked out of her ready room into the corridor and dissapeared. However, the occurance dosen't sway Janeway into believing Chakotay, so he claims the hypospray holds poison and presses it against Janeway's neck, threatening to kill her. Chakotay, still holding the Captain, heads off in the direction that the crewmember had gone before they dissapeared. The two shift into another timeline, Chakotay having injected Janeway with the hypospray seconds earlier. Chakotay explains to Janeway that it's all true and that they are good friends in the future. Still skeptical, Janeway offers her help in formulating a plan, but must get to sickbay. On the way to sickbay, they pass into another time frame, one where the crew are knocked out. Chakotay theorises that it may be either the time frame when Voyager was under the influence of the dream species or when Voyager encountered the 'telepathic pitcher plant'. Chakotay and Janeway head off to inject the nesessary packs passing through time into when Voyager was infected by the macrocosm bugs. They enter astrometrics to find an adult version of Icheb and Naomi Wildman, who thought that they had died. They reveal that the ship has been fractured into thirty-seven different timeframes. Naomi wishes that Seven of Nine was there to help them but tells Chakotay and Janeway that they don't know when or where she is. They find her in Cargo Bay 2, still a pure Borg, with the other Borg drones that beamed aboard during their alliance. She informs them that the way that Borg vessels keep in temporal sync is by projecting a chronoton field and suggests that if they modify the bio-neural gel-packs that run Voyager's systems, it will return Voyager to Chakotay's timeline. The Doctor modifies a pair of bandoliers to resist the temporal barriers to hold the hyposprays. The Doctor starts talking about the Delta Quadrant, but Chakotay cuts him off, not wishing to disturb the Temporal Prime Directive. Chakotay and Janeway head off to inject the necessary packs, first passing through time into when Voyager was infected by the macrocosm bugs. They find themselves having enter the holodeck into Tom Paris' favourite holodeck program Captain Proton where they are met by the various cheesy characters that they must get past to inject the gelpack in holodeck number two, mainly achieved by Janeway's reluctant impersonation of Queen Arachnia. In the transporter room, they encounter several members of the maquis including B'Elanna Torres and Ayala. They are hostile to Janeway and Chakotay, but allow them to inject the gel-pack and leave. Janeway comments on Torres' comments about stranding them in the Delta Quadrant and Chakotay assures her that she did it for a good reason. When they enter the mess hall, they find it being used as a Sickbay and injured crewmen litter the floor, who are being treated by Tom Paris for radiation poisoning due to the temporal anomaly in Chakotay's timeline. Neelix gives Janeway some coffee, while Chakotay injects the gel-pack. Janeway then finds a badly injured Tuvok who greets her before dying. In a turbo-lift Janeway hatches an alternative plan: to bring the entire Voyager into her timeframe. She discusses her plan with Chakotay, who dismisses it, telling her about some of the people that she's helped over the years, such as Tom and B'Elanna's marriage. They leave discussing Seska. She is in Engineering, which is in the period that the Kazon took over the ship. She realises that if Chakotay's there from the future, then they must have re-taken the ship from the Kazon and makes an attempt to bring the ship into sync with her timeframe. Meanwhile Janeway, Paris and Kim, watch from the higher section of engineering. Paris and Kim leap onto two of the Kazon, while Naomi and Icheb correct the modification that Seska had already made. Ayala and Torres disarm another Kazon guard, while Janeway points a rifle at Seska. She disarms Janeway and holds a weapon to her head, forcing all of them to drop their weapons. Seska is about to kill Janeway when Borg-Seven enters engineering, repelling Seska's shots with a Borg force-field. She grabs Seska around the neck, forcing her to let go of Janeway. This means that Chakotay can initiate the pulse, thus erasing the memories of the other participants while Chakotay averts the events that caused the anomaly. Back in the Captain's quarters in the present, Captain Kathryn Janeway asks Chakotay about the experience, when he reminds her of the Temporal Prime Directive. Background Information * This episode revisits periods on Voyager from the episodes, "Caretaker", "Basics, Part II", "Bliss"/"Waking Moments" (Could be either; the crew were unconscious and exposed to a telepathic field), "Macrocosm", "Scorpion, Part II", "Bride of Chaotica!", the stardate 49624 (The Doctor's time period in sickbay, a year prior to Future's End) and the year 2394. * This episode is the last appearance of Seska (Martha Hackett), the Kazon and Doctor Chaotica (Martin Rayner) on the series. Links and References Guest Stars *Terrell Clayton as Andrews *Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Mark Bennington as Icheb as an adult *Nicholas Worth as Lonzak *Anthony Holiday as Rulat *Martha Hackett as Seska *Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman *Vanessa Branch as Naomi Wildman as an adult *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References ''Al-Batani'', USS; analeptic; Antarian cider; Arachnia; astrometrics; Ayala; Badlands; bio-neural gel pack; Captain Proton; chroniton; chrono-kinetic surge; "Dante's Inferno"; Kazon; Kazon-Nistrim; Mark Johnson; Maquis; Molly; netrazine; neutrino; positronic relay; replicator; Satan's Robot; Seska; spatial rift; Taurus Ceti IV; Taurus Ceti system; temporal flux; Temporal Prime Directive; thermal regulator; transwarp conduit Category: VOY episodes de:Zersplittertnl:Shattered